Nothing New Under the Boat
Nothing New Under the Boat is a seaon 108 episode of HTFF. Plot Walter is seen pushing his boat into the sea for fishing and also brings some trashes and a toolbox. As soon he goes for fishing, Morton and Mix actually following him and hiding behind the coconut tree. They planning something towards Walter who is fishing at the sea. Morton sees Mix wearing a diving mask and shows him a thumbs up, also gives Morton a diving mask. Mix later whistles and called a dolphin to bring them into Walter. Mix anyway rides the dolphin meanwhile Morton using a rope and tied it into the dolphin's fin, later skiing as soon the dolphin starts to swim. Cap sees them and confused while driving a boat, not aware he is about to crash into the coconut tree. Floral who is actually water skiing with Cap is also crashes into the tree and cracks her head when some coconuts fall into her. Morton and Mix finally arrived near to Walter and Mix let the dolphin to swims away. Walter seems waiting for some fish catches his bait while the duo put something at hook. Walter sees something pulled his fishing rod and quickly pulls it up, but only see a bread at the hook. A flock of seagulls suddenly appear and attacking Walter for the bread. The duo happily high five underwater while Walter is wounded after being attacked by the seagulls. Pissed Walter decided to throws a dynamite into the sea to kills the fishes faster. Mix sees the dynamite and quickly tosses it away. Maya sees the dynamite but quickly slaps it away with her flipper. Some aquatic characters trying to throw the dynamites away from them and later ended up lands straight into Quacks' mouth, who is about to eat Blobert. Blobert falls back to the sea and slowly swims away from headless Quacks. Walter is not aware of the dynamite is actually exploded at somewhere else and trying to throws more dynamites, along with some trashes. Morton is actually using Wasabi to eat all the dynamites and explode inside his stomach, and survived. Wasabi sees the hook and trying to eat it before burps out the explosion from the dynamites, sending Walter into somewhere. The duo just see the scene and Mix calls back the dolphin by whistling. Walter trying to stop his boat but his propeller is stuck with his trashes. Jammie is seen doing a backstrokes while swimming before splits in half by Walter's boat. Walter throws an anchor but the boat still moving because of Wasabi's "burps". Splashy is seen diving get his head impaled by the moving anchor. Wasabi trying to controls himself but later get shredded by the coral. Walter still trying to stop but anyway crashes into an island, before get crushed by his own boat and burned. The duo are back into the beach and Mix gives the dolphin a food before walks away. Fawn later appears and surprised when she sees the dolphin, not aware of her sister's fate nearby. Meanwhile at another island, Tiki is seen cooking something and revealed to be Walter's remains, ends the episode. Moral "Life's good on your boat!" Deaths *Cap is crashes into the coconut tree. *Floral's head is cracked by multiple coconuts. *Quacks' head blown up. *Jammie is split in half by the boat. *Splashy's head is impaled by the anchor. *Wasabi is shredded into the coral. *Walter is crushed and burned. Injuries *Walter is attacked by the seagulls. Gallery undertheboat2.png|The duo begin to do something that they always do before. undertheboat3.png|Might close your mouth quick. undertheboat4.png|Too enjoy doing the backstrokes than the boat. Trivia *This episode calls back the old moments from the writer's old comic, where Morton and Mix pulled a prank towards fishing Walter underwater. **The title of the episode is derived from the phrase "nothing new under the sun", which means "the things happened before will happen again". **Mix whistles and calls a dolphin also the reference from the writer's old comic, where Mix was a dolphin. *Despite not able to talk, it's revealed that Mix can whistles. *Puffer, Oily and Slice are also the ones who threw the dynamite away from the sea. Category:Season 108 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes